Escondidos es mejor
by Alechik
Summary: A hermione le dan una entrada para un festival, pero no sabe quien va a ser su compañero de habitacion, ese QUIEN le dara muchos problemas...aunque ellas los disfrutara! pero luego...que? :P leeaaan! plz :P no se hacer summarys
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que todo hoolaa! Este fic empieza algo así aguadito pero luego es que se viene poniendo bueno…lean y al final dejo comentarios : P**

**Un festival…con un compañero, quien será?**

Hermione se encontraba en su casa disfrutando de las vacaciones de verano que daban por finalizado su sexto año en Hogwarts, ya era libre de los exámenes y las presiones de los estudios, no mas biblioteca, no mas profesores, no mas colegio!

Estaba recostada en una silla playera en el patio de su casa, llevaba puesto un short de Jean y una camisa de mangas cortas color blanco, y leía un libro mientras tomaba un poco de aire fresco y sol.

-"_…la chica le cogio la mano y con un delicado apretón, le sonrió y se despidió de el, pero a medio camino, se regreso corriendo, tumbándolo contra la hierba y dando un apasionado beso, toda su vida cambiaria desde ese entonces…fin"- _termino de leer en voz baja, suspiro y cerro el libro, la verdad, estaba fastidiada, no tenia nada que hacer y lo único que había encontrado en su casa era esa novela romántica de su madre.

-Herm! Te llaman al teléfono.- le anuncio su madre asomándose por la ventana de la casa.

-Voy! – se puso de pie y corrió hacia la cocina cogiendo el auricular- si, bueno? OH, si soy Hermione Granger, aja, si….ok, si…no, no creo que se equivoca, si…no…no creo…lo siento…igual…adiós!- colgó el teléfono bruscamente y se sentó en el mesón de la cocina.

-Otra vez?

-Si… insisten que soy la mejor candidata para que trabaje en la biblioteca con el grupo de niños vacacionistas- dijo fastidiada- no entienden que no quiero saber nada de estudios? Quiero unas vacaciones normales…

Su madre le sonrió y se acerco hacia donde ella estaba, y mirándola fijamente y con medio sonrisa, saco algo de su bolsillo y lo oculto.

-Que es eso, mamá?- le pregunto ansiosa y mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno… yo, estaba paseando por allí, y me encontré con una vieja amiga, que te mando…esto- le mostró su mano y le entrego un par de ticket-son entradas para la feria que va a hacerse en Londres dentro de dos días, en realidad, no es una feria…es, no se que es, pero te va a gustar.- Hermione cogio las entradas intrigada y las leyó "disfruta del festival de música en el gran parque de Londres, estadía incluida en el precio de las entradas para una semana, cabañas tipo A, de lujo" herm abrió la boca sorprendida y pego un grito reprimido lleno de emoción, pego un brinco y se abalanzo hacia su mamá.

-WAOO! Gracias gracias!- le decía emocionada- esto va a ser genial! Va a haber conciertos de todo tipo y entretenimiento y fiestas y…me voy de juerga!- gritaba emocionada por toda la casa, corrió por las escaleras hacia su cuarto y en el camino tropezó con su hermana Petunia, a quien abrazo y siguió su camino.

-Anormal…-susurro Petunia limpiándose la camisa por donde su hermana la había abrazado.

Hermione entro a su cuarto y saco una maleta y empezó a empacar, cogio las entradas y las coloco en su mesa de noche, luego se dio un baño y se acostó a dormir ansiosa de que esos dos días pasaran mas que rápido.

Al día siguiente estaba mas hiperactiva de lo normal, ayudo a su madre en todo los deberes de la casa, es mas, ella los hizo sola mientras puso a el resto de su familia a mirar películas.

Cuando llego la hora de partir, a un par de horas del comienzo del festival, cogio las entradas y corrió al carro pero a mitad de camino recordó algo y se detuvo de golpe.

-Esperen…tengo dos entradas…de quien se supone que es la otra…-Su madre que la había oído se le acerco y se la arranco de la mano.

-Oh! Cierto hija, se me había olvidado mencionarte, que una entrada era tuya, pero la otra es para el sobrino de mi amiga, van a compartir cabaña. – Hermione abrió en grande la boca y los ojos.

-Espera,….me estas diciendo que tengo que compartir habitación con un chico que no conozco? Y de paso…un chico?

-Si bueno, tu no serias capaz de nada y te sabes controlar, pues para eso ya estas bien grandecita, mas bien lo vas a cuidar tu a el.

-Es menos, encima? –grito desesperada.

-No, tiene tu misma edad, pero ya sabes como son los chicos, necesitan de una buena mano.- así mismo se fue y le devolvió las entradas. Hermione reprimió un gemido de decepción y pateo el suelo, se monto en el carro y sus padres partieron a dejarla en el área del festival, mientras ella deseaba que el chico le agradara y no arruinara sus vacaciones.

Al fin llegaron y hermione volvió un poco a su buen estado de animo, olvidándose del muchacho, cogio sus maletas y se puso en la cola para anotarse mientras se despedía de sus padres, pero al momento recordó de nuevo al chico.

-Hey! Pero como se quien…-busco hacia ambos lados pero sus padres ya se habían ido- …es. – se encogió de hombros y siguió en la fila, cuando por fin llego su turno el simpático muchacho le dio la bienvenida.

-Bienvenida! Esperamos que disfrute mucho, por favor dígame el numero de su entrada y le diré que cabaña le toco…

-A521…

-Oh! Muy bien, usted viene con un compañero pero el dejo dicho que usted tenia su entrada, así que por favor necesito que me las entregue …-hermione se las dio- gracias, adelante, Jake la acompañara a su cabaña.- Un chico guapo la saludo en la puerta y la invito a acercarse, la ayudo con sus maletas y emprendieron marcha.

Hermione miraba asombrada el lugar, lo había arreglado hermoso, había mesas en todas partes, puestos de comida y de regalos, a lo lejos se veía una tarima enorme y techada con grandes aparatos de reflectores alrededor y todo decorado como para una gran y larga fiesta nocturna.

-Um…vaya, tus maletas pesan- se rió el chico que acompañaba a hermione, ella se sonrojo y asintió, miro su pecho donde tenia colgado un carné que decía, "Jake, Guía y protocolo, Rock-Pop Festival, Londres"- tu cabaña es la mas bonita si quieres saber, has tenido mucha suerte.

-Si bueno… me las regalo mi madre.

-Que suertuda, en lo que no te envidio es en tu compañero, el viene todos los año, y que te puedo decir…- arrugo el ceño en expresión molesta, a hermione volvió la preocupación…"_espero que no me arruine mi estadía…"_

Por fin llegaron y el chico dejo sus maletas en la puerta, se despidió de ella y se fue, hermione suspiro y abrió lentamente la puerta, asomo su cabeza a ver si había alguien, y entro arrastrando las maletas, se tiro en una cama y se recostó cansada por la caminata, que a pesar de ser corta había sido difícil y ella no estaba en buenas condiciones deportivas, realmente, a pesar de tener hermosa figura.

-hey tu quita esa es mi cama…-dijo una voz masculina que acababa de salir de una puerta en la parta trasera de la cabaña, hermione se levanto rápidamente asustada.

-L-lo sien..-se quedo de piedra al ver al chico que estaba allí parado- ma…Malfoy!

-Granger! Genial…genial genial genial…

….

Hermione no lo podía creer, tenia que ser una pesadilla. No era posible que fuera a compartir una semana de sus vacaciones en el mismo lugar con Malfoy, y de paso, en la misma habitación, tenia que ser un error, además, su madre había dicho que las entradas se las había dado una amiga, era imposible…

Vio como malfoy la miro con odio, pero luego la ignoro y se sentó en su cama y se puso a leer una revista de quidditch.

-Oye que haces?- le pregunto al verlo tan cómodo.

-Que crees, tonta?

-Lárgate de aquí, debe haber un error..

-No lo creo, Granger...- respondió y la siguió ignorando.

-Mi mamá dijo que se las había dado una amiga…

-Pues, lamento mucho que mi familia tenga que ver con la tuya, pero de todos modos no es raro, mi tía política es una asquerosa sangre sucia, y todo es posible.- Hermione resoplo molesta ante el adjetivo usado por el rubio, enojada de nuevo pateo el suelo y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a ir a reclamos y pedir cambio de cuarto. Pero por más horrible que fue el escándalo que monto, lo único que logro fue que la encerraran con llave en su habitación junto a Malfoy hasta que se calmara.

-no puede estar pasándome… no a mi…- susurrara mientras se balanceaba en una esquina del cuarto abrazándose las piernas como loca.

-Que? Me tienes miedo?- le pregunto el rubio desafiante, Hermione lo miro molesta.

-No miedo, si no que no quiero compartir una semana con una plasta, aun no entiendes?- le dio la espalda y se puso de pie.

-Oh…claro, como si fuera de mi agrado estar contigo…- se echo en su cama y saco su revista de nuevo. Hermione lo miro de reojo y poco a poco se acerco a las camas que solo estaban separadas por una mesa de noche, cogio la suya y la alejo todo lo posible de la del chico, y se acostó arropándose hasta la cabeza y de espalda.

-Buenas noches, granger, pensé que tenias modales- le dijo desde su cama. Ella solo resoplo.

Al día siguiente ella despertó por un ruido, pero al abrir los ojos los volvió a cerrar perezosamente tratando de huir de la luz del día, se arropo de nuevo y trato de seguir durmiendo, cuando un pequeño detalle le paso por la cabeza…"**_malfoy"_**

Se puso de pie rápidamente y lo busco con la mirada en su cama, pero no estaba allí, miro el resto de la habitación, nada.

-Menos mal que se fue…-susurro. Pero en seguida salia un chico de la pequeña cocina hacia donde estaban las camas.

-Se fue quien?- le pregunto

-Waaaaaaaa!- grito ella- tu…que fastidio- dijo decepcionada, pero vio al rubio mejor, fijándose en los detalles; tenia un hermoso pecho… abdominales bien trabajados y fuertes brazos…"nada mal" luego sus piernas… fuertes también, y masculinas…espera…pecho, brazos, piernas…Abrió de par en par los ojos y volvió a pegar otro grito.

-MALFOY? Te puedes poner algo!- le grito al descubrir que el chico andaba en bóxer por el pequeño cuarto.

-Que, me vas a decir que nunca has visto a un chico en bóxer, oh…es que Potter y Weasley han de usar ropa interior femenina…-comento riéndose de su propio chiste.

-Malfoy, sabes nunca ni en mis peores pesadillas habría querido verte así, ahora me dieron ganas de vomitar- dijo molesta y asomándose a ver si el rubio se había vestido.

-Contenta?- ella lo miro de reojo, por los minutos que llevaba despierta y no habían empezado a discutir, pensó que quizás podía aguantar la semana, se puso de pie y cogio otra muda de ropa limpia, ya que llevaba la del día anterior, se metió en el baño y después de una buena ducha de agua fría para recobrar energías, salio lista para aventurar por el festival.

Cuando salio se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola en la habitación, se asomo por la ventana y vio al chico alejándose tirando piedras por el camino y observando todo. Se quedo allí mirándolo desaparecer y recordó la vestimenta…bueno, la falta de vestimenta del chico, y sintió su cara arder, pero sacudió la cabeza y termino de arreglarse para dar una vuelta.

**Tatatatan! Que hara hermione una semana encerrada con Malfoy en un festival muggle…la pregunta del millon, que hace Draco en un festival muggle! Ya veremos… jiji! De veras sigan leyéndole y dejen review que se pone bueno… a pesar del mal summary P**

**Alechik xP**


	2. Chapter 2

**las cosas se ponen mal…! O..?**

Hermione salio a dar una vuelta por el lugar, cada rara vez se celebraba aquel festival en Londres, una compañía alquilaba un parque o un campo vació y lo llenaba de tiendas de acampar, habitaciones o casas rodantes para que pudieran estar los clientes y disfrutaran mucho mas, era como una especie de retiro, sin ser nada de retiro, todas las noches habían conciertos de diferentes bandas , claro todo muggle, le emocionaba bastante haber ido, dio una vuelta por la tarima, era enorme y tenia reflectores por todos lados, a su alrededor habían miles de mesas numeradas y pequeños papelitos con nombre, se acerco a una y leyó "habitación numero 147, Hilary, Jake y Luke Thumps"

-Supongo que por aquí estará mi mesa…- murmuro para ella misma, busco su numero, y al encontrarla se sentó en ella, cogio el papelito con su nombre escrito "Hermione Granger" lo volteo y vio el nombre de su compañero "Draco Malfoy" eso si era genial, de paso tenia que sentarse en la misma mesa que el…

-Oh si, vaya que tengo mala suerte- murmuro alguien a su lado y sentándose en la misma mesa. Ella lo miro.

-Yo diría lo mismo, de todas las personas del mundo ni siquiera estas en mi lista de preferidos, sinceramente…-dijo rodando los ojos. Se quedaron callados durante un tiempo sin decir palabra alguna, la chica lo miraba de reojo, y el solo jugueteaba con el papelito que tenía el número de la mesa, hasta que ella no aguato más la curiosidad.

-Que haces aquí? –el la miro con cara de que te importa, pero ella insistió- me refiero…nunca me paso por la cabeza que tu, draco malfoy, concurrieras lugares muggles.

-Bueno, prefiero venir acá, que quedarme en casa con mis padres- se sincero el, ella frunció el entrecejo interrogante, pero el no agrego mas nada.

-Bien… pues espero por lo menos no verte mucho tiempo… sabes? Arruinas mis vacaciones.

-ah, si? Que crees que pienso…tengo que compartir todo con una sangre sucia.- Hermione se puso de pie molesta y arrojo el papelito de los nombres en la mesa, y se marcho.

-mujeres…

Ahg! Como lo odiaba! Le daban ganas de irse, pero no, no iba a permitir que por su culpa perdiera todo aquello, no señor…

Paso toda la tarde yendo de aquí allá, se compro un gran helado y siguió paseando , ya en la noche, Hermione fue a su habitación a ponerse algo adecuado y tomar una ducha, entro y la encontró vacía, así que tranco con seguro y se desvistió, se envolvió en una toalla y se dirigió al baño, giro la perilla y entro mirando al suelo.

-Te podrías esperar a que por lo menos termine? – dijo alguien ya adentro del baño

-ahhh!- ella pego un grito y levanto las manos aterrorizada, al darse cuenta del error, recogió la toalla de nuevo del suelo y se volvió a tapar frenéticamente.

El solo la miraba en shock… el estaba con una toalla amarrada a la cintura mientras se cepillaba los dientes, pero por lo que acababa de ver, tenia la boca abierta chorreando espumita blanca y el cepillo guindando de lado, y los ojos muy abiertos. Hermione empalideció y empezó a caminar paso por paso de retroceso, como tratando de hacer parecer que nada había pasado. Y casi llegando a la puerta, se volteo y salio rápidamente trancando de un portazo.

La había cagado, malfoy la acababa de ver en pelotas… eso si que era bueno! Pensaba sarcástica, sintió su cara arder, claro! Estaba mas que avergonzada, golpeo su frente contra la pared y se vistió rápidamente, no quería ver al rubio por lo menos en mil años.

….

Draco aun estaba estático en el baño,… sintió el sonido de su cepillo de dientes caer al suelo y eso lo hizo reaccionar, sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar la imagen que tenia grabada.

-Wao…- se sonrojo débilmente y miro su reflejo, aun en conmoción. Se termino de vestir y salio, buscando con la mirada a ver si estaba la chica pero no la encontró, claro, después de lo que había pasado.

…

-Hay que ver que eres bien estúpida! Aprende a tocar las puertas…!- se regañaba hermione a si misma, pero a su mente volvieron las imágenes del chico, la primera mañana lo había visto en boxers, y esa misma noche en toalla, se sonrojo al pensar en eso y dejo escapar una débil sonrisa, de la cual al darse cuenta se arrepintió, y siguió su marcha hacia los puestos de comida rápida, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

…

Draco se vistió rápidamente y salio, fue directo a las tarimas y se sentó en su mesa correspondiente, ya la gente se estaba acercando al lugar, para el comienzo del espectáculo, miro fastidiado a su alrededor mientras apoyaba su cara en su mano. Cuando un sujeto vestido de negro y con auriculares se le acerco.

-Oh! Malfoy regresaste este año… que quieres tomar? Lo de siempre?- le pregunto animadamente.

-No… ya estoy como grandecito para eso… quiero probar algo fuerte, eh?

-Um… bien veré que puedo hacer por ti- y se marcho. Unos minutos después, vio a Hermione acercándose, y se volvió a sonrojar, maldiciéndose a si mismo.

Ella se sentó sin mirarlo, estuvieron un minuto así cuando regreso el sujeto con una bebida para draco.

-No le digas a nadie que te la traje yo…- draco le agradeció con un movimiento de la cabeza y estiro el brazo para cogerla bebida, pero Hermione ya la había cogido y le había dado un trago rápido.

-Bien, disculpa por lo que paso y espero que no haya ningún comentario sobre eso...así mismo, capitulo borrado de nuestras memorias…puff, se fue se acabo- dijo rápidamente.

El la miro despreocupadamente, ella sintió su mirada y lo miro directamente a sus ojos grises, que la veían apacible, ambos, sonrojados, apartaron la mirada, draco cogio su bebida y le dio un sorbo. Abrió su boca para decir algo cuando todas las luces se apagaron y fuegos artificiales dieron comienzo al espectáculo.

Miraron al cielo, que se veía especial aquella noche, el lugar donde estaban era un poco apartado de la cuidad, así que la iluminación era baja y se veían mas estrellas, y los fuegos artificiales era espectaculares, con formas de estrellas o círculos chispeantes y de miles de colores.

-Jóvenes presentes…-anuncio unas voz grave, y un reflector ilumino a un hombre alto en la tarima- bienvenidos al décimo festival de música mundial!- todos aplaudieron eufóricamente.-esta va a ser la mejor semana de su vida, espero que todos disfruten con sus compañeros de habitación o sus parejas o amigos- hermione miro a Draco aplaudiendo y el trato de no mirar hacia ella sonrojándose.

Ya había salido un grupo a tocar y todos brincaban parados en las mesas o bailaban con sus parejas. El muchacho que había traído la bebida de draco les había traído mas para ambos. Hermione esta parada sobre su silla mientras brincaba y cantaba al ritmo de la canción y sostenía con la otra mano su bebida.

Draco estaba sentado en la mesa, bebiendo tranquilamente y poco a poco, aquello lo veía todos los años desde que tenia 13, así que no le sorprendía, mas bien, le aburría; veía a la castaña, casi ebria, brincando y despeinándose, si hubiese sabido que iba a ver axial a la prefecta de gryffindor llevaba una cámara, pero estaba disfrutando de la chica después de su tercera copa.

-Juuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!- ella grito y aplaudió a los cantantes al finalizar, se sentó y miro al rubio- que me miras- el chico sonrió de lado y le dijo- estas toda despeinada y sin decir, borracha…

-Y? que eres un hijo de papi y mami y te molesta lo malo?- le dijo colocándose un dedo en el labio con voz sarcástica.

El bebió otro trago, y una música "bailable" empezó a sonar, termino fondo blanco y cogio a la chica de la muñeca llevándola al centro de las mesas, y apretándola a el, empezaron a bailar.

-Wao, Malfoy… bailas bien- dijo ella sorprendida y siguiéndole los pasos, un poco mareada.

-Nada mal tu tampoco…-le dio una vuelta y la volvió a agarrar, ella lo miro a los ojos.

-No me vas a decir sangre sucia o algo?

-En ese estado, me despedazas si digo algo, además, para que arruinar el momento..-le susurro en el oído con voz profunda, ella sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo y mantuvo una sonrisa.

Bailaron y gritaron toda la noche, ya eran las 4 de la mañana y estaban más que bebidos, cuando se les acerco un guardia de seguridad.

-Disculpen… puedo ver sus entradas o identificaciones- draco se coloco delante de Hermione, quien reía, desafiante.

-Para que o que?- dijo con tono de borrachito de plaza.

-Los menores de edad no pueden beber- les dijo seriamente.

-Dizculpe? Menores de edad ha dicho usted?...-draco tuvo que inventarse algo rápido para que no los echaran y llamaran a sus padres- pues, es insultante que nos diga eso, pues, como nos ve, somos bien adultos y pertenecemos a la familia malfoy, usted no querrá saber que pasara cuando se entere el resto de mi familia que ha usted insultado a la cabeza de la familia.

El guardia lo miro inseguro, pero se retiro al minuto disculpándose, aun dubitativamente, los chicos rieron y se marcharon dando tumbos a su habitación.

-Pertenecemos?- le pregunto Hermione tirándose en su cama- hubiese preferido que dijeras que era tu guardaespaldas…-rió. El chico la miro y le tiro una almohada en la cara, cansado por el día y encima de la borrachera.

-Ja, ja, granger, ya qui…HIP quisieras…-dicho esto se encamino hacia la cama de la chica quien estaba acostada tal como había caído después de que la almohada le diera de lleno en la cara, y se tiro con ella, y así se durmieron.

…

Herm siento que el sol le pegaba en la cara, así que se arrimo un poco y se dio la vuelta, pero había algo que la obstruía y provoco que se cayera al suelo en un intento fallido de acomodarse.

-Ahhhhhhhh!- grito, se puso de pie y señalo a draco, asustada- que haces allí, malfoy!- el chico abrió un ojo aun dormido y le chito para que le dejara dormir, le dio la espalda y siguió durmiendo, la chica no lo podía creer y se fue refunfuñando hacia la pequeña cocina.

-Que demonios hacia malfoy en mi cama…porque me duele tanto la cabeza! –murmuraba para si misma- oh…será que- se quedo estática en la entrada de la cocina y se volteo lentamente a mirar al rubio, que se acurrucaba en la cama- será que me drogo!- grito asustada, pero luego desecho la idea negando con la cabeza, y empezó a recordar mientras se preparaba un te caliente.

-Claro…! Como me pude emborrachar así…-seguía murmurando enfadada para si misma- hay cosas que no recuerdo… pero , waaaa! La pase bien con malfoy! No puede ser…

-Oh lo siento…si querías que te tratara mal le debiste decir desde el comienzo.

Hermione miro hacia la puerta y vio al chico entrar sobandose la cabeza.-cállate malfoy, no entiendo cual era tu propósito de emborracharme, pero que sepas que se me defender.

-Pss… claro, Granger, tu solita te estabas tomando mis bebidas que te tuvieron que traer otras a ti.

-claro que no, no seas idiota! – le grito- aaaagh! Porque tenías que ser tu…-La chica se marcho de la habitación, aun llevando la misma ropa del día anterior, el rubio se golpeo la frente con la mesa.

Que le estaba pasando con aquella chica? Por que granger?…

….!

**Un millon de gracias a los que me dejaron review! No esperaba una respuesta tan rapida! Espero que les guste tambien este cap… que me parece que me quedo medio rarito pero bueno :P! Gracias y siguan leyendo :P! no puedo dejar de escribir caritas :P de la emoción xP! **

**Gracias a : Celebrian**, -montse90**-, shirru-malfoy**, natylef**, momiji. **Xochil Malfoy y **Enrique Evans…! Un abrazoote para todos :P! y de nuevo un millón --:D **


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer Cap

P de problemas…P de pansy…

Aquella iba a ser una dura semana, sin duda alguna, la chica tenia razón, no tenían peor suerte, lo habían puesto en la misma habitación con uno de sus enemigos del colegio, pero, porque la veía diferente, si eso era, su e-n-e-m-i-g-a.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, donde Granger había estado sentada hace unos minutos antes de irse, y vio su taza completa con el te que había estado bebiendo, tomo un sorbo. Pero luego soltó una sonrisa, ahora que veía, ambos tenían aquel mal hábito de beber lo que dejaban los demás, o de donde estaban tomando ya.

Movió un poco el contenido de la taza y su mirada se perdió en el. Es extraño, no tenían ni dos días y ya les pasaba cosas extrañas…mira que ver a Granger como vino al mundo…nunca se lo espero. Pero el sentía que algo mas estaba pasando allí, porque de repente, todas las ganas de hacerle la vida miserable, como siempre lo hacia, se había ido…así nada mas.

No es que la chica tuviera encanto y fuera bonita, no, de seguro, era la impresión, claro, por eso el se sentía así.

-Draco…tiene mucho encanto y muy bonita…-susurro- que no te lo demuestro por ser plasta es otra cosa.- Se puso de pie, y se dispuso a ir tras ella para…no sabia para que, abrió lo puerta de salida, y el sol le dio en la cara, unas chicas que pasaban por allí le gritaron y le silbaron, el las miro extrañado levantando una ceja, y las obvio, dio un par de pasos pero se aprecio frente a él el guardia de seguridad de la noche anterior.

-Disculpa, señor..Malfoy- el asintió desesperado, ahora quien lo iba a detener? – es que…usted tiene porte de ser un señor respetable…-Draco le hacia gestos con la mano aun desesperado para que se apurara- y, voy directo al grano, no puede salir así.- draco lo miro sin saber de que hablaba.

-Así como? Oiga que le pasa mire que no estoy para sus estupi…

-Upaaaaaa!- le grito otra chica guiñándole un ojo.

-QUE!- grito desesperado.

-Malfoy, andas en ropa interior- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, el volteo y vio a Hermione indiferente y comiendo algodón de azúcar y entrando a la habitación, el chico sonrió nervioso y se tapo con las manos, le hizo otro gesto con la mano al guardia, como un saludo militar, de agradecimiento, pero cuando este se volteo, a draco le dieron ganas de patearle el culo. Pero se contuvo y entro a la habitación también.

-Veo que no aguantas una exhibición, eh?- le dijo Hermione socarronamente. El la miro y se paro frente a ella. Ella se sonrojo, ya que ella al estar sentada en la cama, su cabeza le llegaba a la cintura del chico, giro su cabeza hacia otro lado y sintió que el se sentó a su lado.

-Mira…Granger, esto es demasiado…extraño, desde que estamos aquí no hemos hecho más que…

-"vernos desnudos?…pelearnos? Tu haciéndome la vida miserable?"- pensaba la chica mientras lo veía con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos entrecerrados.

-ya no me veas así, pues empecemos de nuevo, nadie quiere tener una mal semana,…o si?- ella negó con la cabeza pero frunció el ceño.- Ahora que?

-Que no te soporto, malfoy, hubiera preferido estar una semana en el hueco de una ardilla que aquí contigo. – así mismo se puso de pie y se fue al baño. Draco se quedo estupefacto, esto era… insufrible… no iba a dejar que se quedara con la suya, si quería guerra pues…allá ella, el era bueno en eso, además, toda su vida la había molestado y bien podía seguir haciéndolo.

Se paro y toco la puerta del baño. Nadie respondía. Toco de nuevo.

-Que quieres, lárgate!- le grito ella fastidiada desde adentro. Pero el abrió la puerta y entro como si hubiera escuchado, pasa adelante! Siéntete como en tu baño…

-Hey que haces!- le grito ella, colocando uno de sus brazos en la cintura y agitando el cepillo de cabello que estaba usando con la otra mano, pero el la ignoro, se cepillo, se lavo la cara y se la seco con la chaqueta de la chica, que estaba guindada detrás de la puerta.

-OYE QUE TE PASA! – le grito ella pegándole con el peine, pero el no hizo nada, ni la miraba, termino y se fue trancando la puerta tras el…dejando a la chica boquiabierta.

-Y a este que..!-grito

-invades mi espacio, granger! Lárgate!- le grito el desde la habitación, ella salio del baño indignada. Y señalo con el dedo hacia el rubio…pero el problema era que el no estaba en la habitación, bajo el brazo molesta y cogio una almohada, se tapo la cara y pego un grito ahogado.

Odiaba todo esto… ya no quería estar mas allí, malfoy era tan insoportable!

Que se creía la sangre sucia esa? Que podía estar feliz cuando era él el que tenia que compartir cosas con el? Pues no…

Ya! Se iba a marcar de allí y pediría…hasta pagaría para una habitación, la mas lejana, no soportaba a aquel chico…

Ahora que lo pensaba, que horror, su familia se entera de que estaba con una sangre sucia en el mismo cuarto y le cortaban la cabeza…

Ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, él, caminaba por el lado norte del campamento, y ella por el lado sur, cuando de repente empezó a sonar una sirena por todo el lugar, y los hombres que trabajaban allí, empezaron a decirle a todos que fueran a su habitación.

-Que sucede?- le pregunto ella a uno, pero el la cogio por un hombro y e dijo que se fuera a su habitación rápido, le dio una palmada en el hombro y se fue corriendo.

Ella al ver que nadie le decía lo que estaba pasando, corrió a su habitación y entro a ella. Al rato, la puerta se abrió y malfoy cayo dentro de la habitación, y la persona que lo había empujado tranco, gritando "completos!"

-oye que esta pasando!- le pregunto ella histérica.

-y que voy a saber yo, granger!- le grito el mas molesto aun.

Escucharon la sirena tocar mas fuerte por el campamento, y un par de gritos, se miraron y hermione asustada corrió y se sentó en una esquina de la habitación, detrás de su cama, esperando que todo terminara.

El la miro con el entrecejo fruncido y pateo la puerta, pero alguien había intentado entrar sin que el se diera cuenta, y había hecho que la puerta le diera de llano en la cara.

-Auuuuuuuuuuch! – grito la persona, al parecer una chica, y pateo la puerta ella también, asustando a malfoy.-oye que salvaje!

Draco abrió la boca y se quedo sin palabras, no precisamente porque la chica fuera bonita, si no por quien era.

-P…parkinson!

-Mi vida! Te vinimos a rescatar! – se le guindo en el cuello plantándole un beso.

-QUEEEEEEEE! Tu…HICISTE TODO ESTO?

-Pues…solo tuve que decirles…que había un extraño paquete afuera, sabes los muggles creen que todos los paquetes raros son una bomba o alguna mierda de esas…- dijo despreocupada, mientras draco se golpeaba con la lámpara, tratando de que toda aquella absurda situación le entrara a la cabeza.- cielo! No te lastimes! Se que a veces mi inteligencia es sorprendente pero no para tanto –termino sonriente.

Hermione no lo podía creer, se había jurado que estaban atacando el camping, o incendiando, o todo... hasta pensó que todo era una trampa del señor tenebroso…pero no! Que estúpido! Se puso de pie y se acerco a ellos.

-QUEEEEEEEE! Todos están gritando como locos porque creen que hay una bomba afuera! Todo por venir a ver a – miro a draco de arriba a bajo con asco- este! O esto debería decir…

-Oye gran…-empezó draco con suavidad tratando de calmar a la castaña, pero la pelinegra recién llegada la interrumpió.

-calla bruja! Perra insensata! Como te atreves a venir al mismo lugar que draco! Estas loca, sangre sucia!- le grito escupiéndole, hermione se puso morada de la rabia, y la entro un gran desea de jalarle las greñas y golpearla contra el piso hasta que se le partiera la cabeza en dos. Pero decidió por otra solución.

-AH SI! Pues… tu amado Malfoy es el que invade MI ESPACIO! O si no, que demonios hace un sangre limpia- dijo con voz burlona- en un lugar muggle!

Pansy en seguida abrió la boca para discutirle, pero no encontró palabras, miro a Draco confundida.

-Nunca me dijiste que venias para acá…pensé que te habían secuestrado y traído hasta acá, por eso vine lo mas rápido que pude cielo… lo siento por llegar tarde.

-Pansy,… VETE!- le grito el chico tirándole la puerta en la cara a la chica, ella al otro lado gruño y le chillo un " me lo agradecerás un día y te arrepentirás de no haber aceptado mi ayuda!" y se fue.

Draco salio de la habitación y vio a su alrededor, había gente asustada pensando que había sido un ataque o algo así, pero no , todo había sido por una estupida invención de Pansy, le estaba empezando a estresar aquella chica.

Hermione estaba que ardía en la rabia, tanta tontería por el chico, es que todos los que estaban en slytherin eran así de estupidos! Y ahora que harían, toda esa gente estaba asustada por ningún motivo..!

-Disculpen todos, ha sido una gran confusión, pueden seguir haciendo como si nada de esto hubiese pasado y seguir disfrutando.- Grito el chico afuera del cuarto. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, como si se fueran a creer eso, y salio para ver la reacción de la gente.

-Oye mira es el chico…-empezaron a susurrar algunas chicas.

-Es el que salio en bóxer…

-Si el que esta bien buenote… - empezaron a reír y siguieron su camino, todos empezaron a actuar como si de veras nada hubiese pasado.

Hermione no lo creía, pego una patada al suelo y un gruñido y se metió de nuevo al cuarto. Como todo le salía bien a aquel tarado? Y encima todas las chicas lo amaban, aaaaghh!

-Eres un imbecil…- le dijo cuando el entro.

-Ah si? Que tengo la culpa de que pansy tenga cerebro de mosca para armar semejante espectáculo tan estúpido?- ella lo miro comprensiva pero en seguida volvió a fruncir el ceño. El chico se paro frente a ella.

-¿De veras no vamos a poder seguir aquí juntos, durante unos días mas, sin matarnos?

-A penas van tres días…y de verdad tengo ganas de ahorcarte… -le confeso ella molesta.

El se encogió de hombros y se acostó en su cama, se sentía de lo mas extraño… de repente le había provocado… no, estaba volviéndose loco. La miro allí leyendo una revista, y al momento alguien estaba tocando la puerta. Ella se paro y la abrió.

-Si diga?- le pregunto al guardia de afuera.

-Bueno, me he enterado que la chica que ha causado el alboroto era amiga suya, así que les vengo a pedir que por favor cooperen a reparar los daños causados por ella…

Draco miro a la castaña espesante por ver su reacción, sabía que si antes quería matarlo, ahora ella iría al infierno por las cosas que le iba a desear…

-QUEEEEEEEEEE! No no…estoy es un malentendido… esa chica no es amiga ni nada mió así que véasela con el…- dijo señalándolo.

-Señor…?

-Que? No yo no conozco a esa chica, no se de que habla- trato de mentir malfoy.

Hermione lo miro de reojo, con malicia.

-Ah si? Niega a su propia novia que horrible, no cree?- le dijo al guardia, Malfoy la miro molesto.

-Señor tiene que venir, o si no nos veremos obligado a levantar cargos… lo siento.

-Pero porque yo? Que se supone que tengo que hacer… no puedo creerlo!

-La señorita ha dejado un gran desastre en el campo donde justo hoy en la noche iba a hacer una presentación especial, necesito que este limpio para antes de las 8…

-QUUE? Pero a penas y son las 4! Que cree que yo solo voy a tener tiempo para recoger todo!

-La señorita lo puede ayudar… no son ustedes familia, como me dijeron hace un día?-les dijo mirándolos con astucia, aquel era el mismo guardia que los vio borrachos.

-Este… bueno, yo… no…- balbuceo ella, si decía que no era familia capaz y les pedían alguna identificación y listo, los expulsaban por beber al ser menores de edad…

-Aaaaghh!

…Una hora después…

-Te odio…- decía hermione con fuerza cada vez que levantaba algo del suelo, ya sea una pancarta o basura dispersa, que demonios? Pansy bien pudo entrar normalmente, no tenia que destrozar medio lugar!

-Te odio…te odio… esta va por Malfoy… que lo odio- decía mientras aplastaba latas con el pie y las tiraba a una bolsa enfadada.

El chico recogía todo en silencio.

-Y si algún día…- recogía todo con una fuerza indescriptible… y llena de rabia- le llego a cobrar esta…- piso un pote y lo cogio lanzándolo a la bolsa- juro que hasta Vol…bueno…juro que hasta el peor de los malos se va a quedar pequeño! – grito mientras apunto al chico con el palo que tenia en la mano, con el cual recogía los papeles y siguió recogiendo dándole la espalda.

…dos horas después…

Un tipo se les acerco y le susurro algo a hermione en el oído, y le señalo hasta unos depósitos.

-Queeeeeee! También quieren que saquemos las mesas y las sillas! Se han vuelto locos! No voy a sacar ninguna mesa…

…ya faltaba media hora para que su tiempo límite se acabara…

-La ULTIMA MESA! Ayshh! Que horrible! Si vuelvo a ver a Parkinson la dejo calva y sin brazos…

Se sentaron en la mesa que acaban de colocar, exhaustos, draco no había hablado mucho, solo unos cuantos, pásame esto, pásame aquello, ayúdame aquí, espera y te ayudo…

Ella lo miro, el chico estaba recostado en la mesa, sudado y con los ojos cerrados. Ella era un desastre, estaba toda sucia y ambos olían nada bien que digamos.

-Oye…

-Que, Malfoy?

-Nada- dijo el chico recostando la cabeza de nuevo.

-Quieres agua?- le dijo la chica sacando una botella de agua de su bolso.- esta caliente ya pero…

-bueno…- abrió la botella pero antes de el tomar le pregunto a herm si ella quería también, ella asintió y tomo un poco, luego draco bebió. Así se quedaron otro momento callados.

-Que gafo, no?- rió ella.

-Que?

-Pansy…

-Ah si…

Ella volvió a reír.

-Quiero decir, si que le gustas mucho porque esta loquita, pero literalmente…bien loca.

-Si…

-y… de veras crees que estar en un lugar muggle es mejor que tu casa?

-En realidad si… mis padres viven peleando y…-miro a la chica- y ya.

-Ah… que mal…

El se encogió de hombros y llego el guardia de nuevo.

-Buen trabajo chicos, gracias, y disculpen que les hayamos hecho hacer esto…pero las reglas…

-Si si si … hasta luego…- apresuro draco y camino hacia la habitación, dispuesto dormir placidamente.

Hermione lo siguió mirando distraída el pasto, y al llegar, vio que el se sentaba en el sillón y apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos y le señalo el baño. Ella entendió y se metió a bañar primero. Al rato salio en pijama ya, y se metió en su cama.

-Buenas noches…

-Hasta mañana granger…- se metió en la ducha, estuvo allí un rato largo y salio, solo con un pantalón para dormir, se sentó en su cama pero no pudo evitar quedarse viendo a la chica, que había caído dormida profundamente.

Su rostro se veía tan apacible, y sus rizos caían por su frente, la chica se movió un poco y sus labios formaron una sonrisa, draco sonrió, la verdad es que se veía muy linda, y después de pensarlo un rato, no le parecía tan malo estar allí …con ella. Se acostó y se tapo con la sabana, y se durmió.

Hermione había sentido a draco salir de la ducha y cerro rápidamente los ojos, los abrió un poquito al rato y vio que el estaba de espaldas junto a su cama, dispuesto a acostarse, así que siguió pretendiendo estar dormida. Sintió que el chico la miraba, y se incomodo un poco, pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, abrió un poquito el ojo de nuevo y vio que el chico se acostaba con una pequeña sonrisa y se arropaba apagando la lámpara… así que ella lo siguió, y por fin, se quedo dormida.

----¡!

Hola a toodos! Si se que me tarde un ratotee en subir este cap! Pero es que todo eso de las clases que empiezan esta semana me tenian un poco estresada… peeero! Consegui tiempo para terminar de escribir y subir el cap :P ¡! Espero que les guste ¡! Gracias a todos por sus reviews ¡! Dan muchos animos de seguir escribiendo y eso es re-lindoo gracias! Sigan dejandolos por fa no hay nada mejor que le digan a uno sus opiniones P diganme que piensa asi sea malito :P jejeje! Wenoo un besote a todos los que dejaron review en el cap anterior :

Pachyblur

Shirru-Malfoy

Natylef

Khye

Celebrian

Celia

Victoria Malfoy

Xoxil Malfoy

Isa

Maria Jose

Un millón a todos! Gracias! Y pues… no me queda mas que decirles…super atrasado… feliz navidad…feliz año…felices fiestas xD que la hayan pasado re-bien! Se les kiere un monton P

Alechik


End file.
